Fuel supply devices provided with a control module that controls a fuel pump have become mainstream in recent years. Since this type of control module is usually provided with a heat generating electronic device such as a power transistor or the like, cooling the control module has become a significant problem. A cooling structure for cooling the control module is set forth in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-99029.
This fuel supply device comprises a set plate that covers a mounting hole of a fuel tank. A bracket is formed on a lower surface of the set plate (an inner surface of the fuel tank). A fuel pump is attached to the bracket. A circuit case is formed on an upper surface of the set plate (an outer surface of the fuel tank). A control module is housed within the circuit case. The set plate comprises a heat radiating plate made from metal, and a feeding pipe that passes through the heat radiating plate. A bottom surface of the control module housed in the circuit case makes contact with an upper surface of the heat radiating plate. A discharging hole of a fuel pump is connected with the feeding pipe. When the fuel pump of the fuel supply device is driven, the fuel within the fuel tank passes along the feeding pipe and is discharged to the exterior of the fuel tank. Heat generated in the control module is transmitted via the heat radiating plate to the fuel flowing along the feeding pipe. Heating of the control module is thus suppressed.